buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D Episode 26: Go, Go! Bal's Surging Steady Advance!/@comment-34633327-20160924021958
I want to comment on this episode, I really do..... I liked a lot of parts, I disliked some parts. But, I just can't risk commenting. BUDDYFIGHT used to have an amazing fanbase, but now, all I see is a polarized mess. I check YouTube and Here and the comments on each are either supportive with minor irritations, or just flat out vitriol. I actually fear to voice my opinions lately so I don't get burned at the stake by some fans. I see comments about people wanting Drum to come back, about the characters being idiots, about fights not shown in full, about the characters being annoying. But, it is too much....... Drum's character arc ended, he doesn't have a reason to come back unless he just decides to drop in and say hi. The characters can act stupid at times but the thing like with Doctor Kakeru is Gara is obvious to us because we see things they don't. They can't show every fight in full otherwise we would be here forever. The characters may seem annoying but it's because they have flaws that makes them human or relatable. Gaito may be a sore loser but there are plenty of those worse than him irl. Bal may be irritating but he is essentially a toddler, which can annoy many people. But I see so many people hate on it I actually begin to feel bad for liking these characters. Not to mention most of them are kids, so of course they may seem annoying or stupid. Most of them are only in their early teens! I'm probably gonna get blasted just for saying these things. But, I'm going to forget my fear one last time and voice my likes and dislikes for this episode. After that, I'm not commenting on episodes anymore, and I won't reply to any replies on this thread. - Gao's mom was adorable this episode, acting like a supportive mother and making a good team with Hanako. -Takihara and Stella are back in action in full with their infiltration on Gara's base. I wonder if Takihara and Card Burn are still buddies....... -Shura is alive so Gaito isn't a killer, but turning the phone of so Dai won't Parucall on him? He and those other players are cowards. At least Shura was forced to face Dai twice. -Ageha was kinda cute being caught by Gao while fixing her makeup. She is already Tasuku's fanboy (Kinda), and if her comments when losing to Gao are an indicator, she may be a Gao fanboy too, as she said the same losing to Tasuku. -Doctor Gara is a monster, no question. He wants to feed Bal to Zodiac....... after having wiped out him mind. So, I guess Zodiac has a mouth I never noticed. -The only ways that would make justifiable sense for Bal to normal would be A.) As a Sun Dragon, Gara would not know about all the biological factors of Bal and as such may be able to resist the drug, B.) A Monster medical lab like the one Gao the fish went too treats him while he is restrained, or C.) An outside force ends up healing him, like The Dragon Force itself healing him, or an ancient monster looking into him. Could be a way for Asmodai and Tetsuya to make a comeback, what with Asmodai being a demon and Omni Lord. Alright, that's all I have to say. I won't be responding to any replies on this thread or commenting for future episodes, so, unless we meet on a card page or another wiki, farewell.